Our Secret
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT. SakuXKaka hints. Sakura wants to know what Kakashi hides behind his mask, what happens when her curiosity finally pays off? Please R&R! First Naruto fanfic!


**A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfic. I was introduced to the anime a year before it aired on Cartoon Network and I'm glad to have finally found some ideas. My favorite characters are in order Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Iruka.**

**I hope you all like my fanfic. Please tell me what you think, since this is my first fic in this category, I'd like to see what everyone thinks.**

**Basic Infromation**

**Title: Our Secret**

**Author: Melissa Norvell**

**Rating: G**

**Pairings: I guess light KakashiXSakura unrequited. There are really just hints.**

**Summary: ONE SHOT. SakuXKaka hints. Sakura wants to know what Kakashi hides behind his mask, what happens when her curiosity finally pays off? Please R&R! First Naruto fanfic!**

She had crept into his room, while he was asleep.

It was a curious urge to see the real face behind the mask. Ever since her first training session with Kakashi she had always wondered about this mysterious man and the things that he hid from the world. He had even hidden his outward features, behind a shroud of cloth about his face.

He was always full of anonymity in everything from moves to speech and now looks. She gazed at him, laying there in slumber. He had his head turned and the cover pulled up over most of his face, only that lone brown eye was left uncovered. That one eye was all she ever saw of his face.

She had come up with her own conclusions on why he hid his face from the world, though they were only curious hunches, like deformity, scarring, disfiguring…

Could it be that someone is after him for doing something, so he has to remain anonymous? If so, then is his real name even Kakashi?

A strange look crossed her face. She was letting her imagination go into hyper drive. She new she shouldn't be in the sensei's room while he slept, but she felt as if she had been in mystery for long enough.

The pink haired girl slowly crept to his bedside, being very careful not to kick anything or trip over something. The slightest false step could stir him awake and she couldn't even begin to imagine how much trouble she'd be in for disturbing the white haired sensei.

She let her feet barely slide over the floor. Sakura didn't want to take too high of a step, because that was cause for error, and she didn't want to step normally. Those footsteps echoing on the wooden floor were sure to stir Kakashi.

She inched closer and closer to the slumbering man, when she got in a distance in which she thought was close enough she paused, trying to ponder on what to do next.

The slim figure didn't want to just rip the covers off and yell "Hah! Now I know what your face really looks like!" and scare the hell out of him, then who knows what…

Sakura had to consider all of the following: how does he sleep? Is he a light sleeper? Is he a heavy sleeper? What if, during her plan he wakes up, what will she say? What will be the excuse?

She had to make up something…

But she'd figure that out if the circumstances arised.

Slowly and gently, she took some of the cloth of his blanket into her slim hand and millimeter by millimeter she slowly tugged it down, to give the sensation of the cloth falling off of his face in his sleep.

Sakura stayed motionless and silent in anticipation as slowly and surely more and more of his face was revealed.

Her thoughts ran wild at the delight of finally having all of her secrets solved.

'_This is it! You're finally going to see his face!' _Her thoughts complimented her. _'I'm finally going to see what exactly you're hiding from the world, Kakaishi-sensei! I may not know all of your secrets, but I'll know one! It's okay, Naruto and Sasuke don't have to know, it can be between the two of us.'_

A sly and victorious smile slowly crept to her face as the cover slid down more and more to reveal…

His hand.

Sakura would have anime fell if she wasn't trying to be so sneaky. She did, however almost fall on Kakashi and that would not have been a good thing.

The pink haired girl allowed a sweat drop to run down the back of her head.

'_Oh great, you finally think you're going to know his secret and his hand is covering his face! Way to go Sakura!' _The girl's thoughts berated her.

She looked highly annoyed at this.

How was she going to see his face now?

The room remained silent for a few minutes as Sakura pondered. All that could be heard was the light breath of her senseii as he rested. Her eyes seemed pried to his form. In this silence, she also took time to notice certain things about the slumbering male in which she had never known she could feel.

Despite the face that his face was hidden from her view all of the time, he did have a certain charm about him that set him apart from most of the men she had known. He was an older man, but it didn't make him any less attractive then the others, or at least with the mask.

Who knew, perhaps he didn't have anything to hide at all.

Maybe he was really good looking.

Her eyes softened at Kakashi's form below her, for reasons that she couldn't quite comprehend.

Suddenly, something pink fell into her view, distracting the growing feeling within her. It was a lock of her own hair, and it was tickling her cheek. She pushed the lock back with her hand and tucked it safely behind her ear.

There was silence.

Then her eyes lit up in hope.

'_I've got it!' _ She thought. _'I feel so stupid for not figuring it out before! I can tickle his face, maybe he'll move his hand so I can see what he really looks like! Genius!' _

The girl took a piece of her hair and leaned closer to the white haired man's face, tickling it here and there to not make it obvious that he was being tickled on purpose.

It seemed like 30 minuets passed before he finally moved his hand to shoo away the offending fly that he thought kept landing on his face while he slept.

Sakura could feel her face light up in victory.

She finally knew what Kakashi covered in the shroud of clothing. She knew his secret.

The pink haired girl blinked.

She forgot that he could be waking up any minuet. Sakura looked at her watch and it was almost time to be in class. She didn't want her senseii to wake up, she cautiously left the room, the same way she entered it.

The pink haired girl figured that Kakashi was always late because he slept in. She felt a new found happiness in know one of her mysterious sensei's many secrets.

She knew something that no one else did.

As she walked down the road, she held a happy smile on her face.

Sakura looked through the sensei's window one last time.

'_Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei. This really is something that's just between you and I.'_

**THE END**

**A/N: I wanted you all to come up with your own conclusion about Hatake Kakashi's face. Hope you all enjoyed. Please give me a review, this is my first Naruto fanfic and I'm nervous about how it is. I really need to know because I have another multi-chapter fic planned and I'd just like to know how I did. **

**Okay I'll stop blabbering. Sorry, I'm nervous. I want them to be IC…**

**Please review.**


End file.
